A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
Fluid conduits and tubing are routed throughout the gas turbine engine to deliver fuel, lubricant, hydraulic fluid, and other fluids where needed. Each conduit is terminated or connected by way of connectors that extend through support structures as well as specific sections. Each of the connectors requires a locking system to maintain the connection. Locking wires are sometimes utilized to lock a connector in place. However, locking wires have disadvantages and may not be utilized in some locations within the gas turbine engine.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop connectors that provide locking features without the use of a locking wire.